


Change of Season, Love Can Die

by jojothecr



Series: Change of Season 'Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Written in 2010
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-07
Updated: 2011-07-07
Packaged: 2017-10-21 03:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojothecr/pseuds/jojothecr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Jensen's wedding is coming up. Jared doesn't like it...</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Change of Season, Love Can Die

Jensen’s cell phone vibrates against his thigh, a millisecond before the too familiar ring tone cuts through the country song playing on the radio, and he slows down just enough to fish the phone out of the front pocket of his jeans and flip it open.

“Jared.”

“Don’t do it.” Jared’s voice is upset, insistent. It sounds a little breathless, like Jared has been working out or running. Jensen’s not sure what time it is over there, wherever he actually is, but it doesn’t really matter anyway. That guy is a big enough freak to go running in the middle of the night. And snow-storms.

“What?”

“Jensen, don’t do it,” Jared repeats, a little more urgently. “Don’t say ‘yes’.”

Jensen stamps on the brakes so fast and hard that he makes the tires squeal on the asphalt and draw a double trace on the sizzling highway. “What?!” He swerves to the side swiftly and turns off the engine. “Jared, have you been drinkin’?”

“No.” Short. Simple. Chilling. “I’m sober… A little too sober I think.”

Too restless to sit still, Jensen gets out of the car and locks it, running across the street to the empty park nearby. His heart’s hammering in his temples so loud he can barely hear anything else, not even his own voice. “February,” he says coldly. “Do you remember? Fourteen days before your wedding. Ten days before your wedding. Hell, three days before that… Thirty fucking minutes before you said ‘yes’, I asked you not to do it. I _begged_ you…”

“I know.” Jared peeps quietly. “I know, and I--”

“You told me that you were sure. You wanted to do it… And you did.” And it had hurt. It had hurt so badly, like nothing before. “So, what the hell happened?”

“I love you.”

Jensen’s knees don’t buckle, they just don’t. “No, you don’t. You _can’t_.”

“Apparently I can. And I do... I know it now.”

Jensen topples onto the street curb, practically boneless. Resting his elbows on his knees, he runs his fingers through his short hair. He desperately tries to remember how to breathe.

“Jen? … You there?”

“No.”

“Jens, I know it’s… unexpected, but I’m slow when it comes to this stuff. God, you know that. Know me… Better than anyone.”

“Unexpected?” Jensen parrots in disbelief as he straightens his back. “Unexpected? Heavy rain on a sunny day is unexpected. Snow in the middle of July is unexpected…This is so far beyond unexpected.”

“Don’t do it. Please... You’re not gonna be happy. I know you love her… but are you _in love_ with her? Like you are with me?” Jared asks. Like he’s got any right to ask such questions. Like Jensen hadn’t asked him the same thing just a few months ago. “When you kiss her, do you feel the same way you did when you kissed me? When you have sex with her… Jen, do you tremble like when you were in my arms?”

Jensen shivers, despite the hot, heavy air around him. It’s Jared’s voice; so firm and sure, knowing. Bringing back memories, and all the feelings he’s tried to deny and forget. “Stop.” His menace comes out more like a weak, breathy moan. “Jay, stop it. You have no right tellin’ me all this… You made your choice. You chose her.”

“And I regret it every day. I love her, you know that. She’s amazing, and beautiful, but…” A heavy sigh, then a seemingly endless silence. “She’s not you, Jensen.”

Jensen swallows thickly, his throat so constricted it aches, and blinks away tears. “It’s too late.”

“Jen... Jense--”

Ignoring Jared's pleading tone, Jensen resolutely ends the call, and shoves the phone back into his pocket. "You made your choice," he mutters under his breath. "Now I'm makin' mine."


End file.
